After The End
by iheartweasleys
Summary: It had been five years...Five years since Harry lost the only woman he had ever loved. But can he rebuild his life, and find new love, and friends he didn't see coming? HPLL, RHr, RLNT, DM,PP. HALF BLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Harry breathed in the cold, crisp morning air, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck. He looked up to the sky, it was clear, hardly a cloud in sight. But the sun wasn't shining, and the air was bitter. He buttoned up his blazer, heading through the gates, and into the cemetery. All noise seemed to stop as he walked into the graveyard. He didn't have to think about where to go. He had visited this same place for almost five consecutive years.

He was twenty-two, almost twenty-three now. It had been five fateful years since he had destroyed every last one of the Horcruxes. Five years since he had sent Voldemort to his real death. Five years since Neville had died, Kingsley had died, Charlie had died. He looked down at the grave before him. It was pure white, decorated with flowers. They never faded, and they never stopped coming.

Ginny. The first girl that he had ever loved. When he had broken it off with her at the end of his sixth year, he thought he had been protecting her. But they had killed her regardless. It had been Bellatrix. The woman that had taken away Sirius from him when he was fifteen. He had seen the cold look in her eyes as she sent, frail, pure Ginny to her death. That look had turned to fear the minute that Harry raised his wand, and sent her off. He had been too late. Ginny was gone.

He crouched down, his fingers running over the cold stone of the grave. Five years, and his heart still broke when he saw it.

"Hey there." He said quietly, laying down a bouquet of lilies next to the grass. "I came to see how you were doing." He said, closing his eyes. "I know you're fine. Wherever you are. I just…" His voice broke off, and he lowered his head into his hands. "I miss you Ginny."

The wind rustled, sending a cascade of leaves in his direction. He sniffed, wiping his eyes, which were damp with tears. He had held onto her memory for so long. But he was beginning to forget the way she smiled when she had said something particularly snarky, and the way her hair whipped in the wind during a Quidditch match. He was beginning to forget all the little things that made Ginny what she was to him.

He gave a small wave, and stood up, stretching out his legs. As he walked away from the grave, he felt his head clear, and his heart return to is neutral state. And as the sun came up over the Horizon, warming the air a few degrees, he felt that maybe it was time to let go.

* * *

"Wotcher Harry!" Yelled a women with shocking pink hair, and a bulging stomach. Tonks enveloped the man in a hug, taking his jacket from him, and hanging it on the cook hook behind him.

"Tonks. How are you?" He asked politely, removing his scarf, and hanging it next to his jacket. Although she and Lupin were now married, she had not given up her old nickname. She still preferred to be called by her maiden name.

Tonks and Lupin were currently living in a little cottage just outside of London. Lupin had finally given into Tonks, forgetting his protests that he was too old, and too dangerous for her. Harry had never seen the woman so happy, and Lupin hardly looked haggard himself anymore.

Tonks laughed her tinkling laugh, running her hand over her "Weird Sisters," maternity tee shirt. "Fine. You know how it is." She paused. "Well, actually you have no idea what it's like to be pregnant." She said, laughing. "But Remus and I are getting through it. We can't wait. Only a couple of more months before you'll have another one calling you 'Uncle Harry.'" She said, referring to Charlie, Bill and Fleur's son, who had started the trend of calling Harry his Uncle.

"You're making me feel old, Nymphadora." He teased, letting her guide him into the living room. His eyes widened when he entered. There, sitting on the couch was none other than Luna Lovegood. Her hair was still waist length, yet it was no longer lank, and disheveled. And although her butter beer necklace still hung faithfully around her delicate neck, it was complemented by a pair of jeans and a smart Muggle looking shirt. Her face still held the innocence she had at Hogwarts, but here was a hint of seriousness in it. He knew that look well, everyone who had fought in that last battle had the same look. Her eyes were big, and blue, and her face would have looked almost different if it weren't for the eyes. She smiled, standing up to greet her old friend. "Harry." She said, walking over to him, and throwing her arms around her neck. "How have you been?" She asked, her voice still light, and airy as ever.

Harry was surprised to see Luna sitting in the Lupin's living room. Ever since the last battle when he was seventeen, the old DA had been in and out of contact. Last he had heard, Luna had been in Sweden with her father again.

"Good." He said, sitting down. "What about you? This is certainly a surprise."

Luna smiled serenely. "Well, Father and I have been traveling around Europe. You wouldn't believe the things we've seen." She said, her voice becoming high pitched with excitement. Harry couldn't help but smile. She was still the same as ever. Nothing could change the raw hope that he had seen in Luna.

"I'm working for the Quibbler now." She said, smiling. "Father got me the job, but I am quite good at what I do. I'm a field reporter." She said, smiling proudly. "That's why I was here. You know, we're doing a piece on Interspecies relationships." She said, smiling at Tonks. "Remus just went to fetch me…"

"…a picture." Said a voice from the hallway. Remus Lupin entered the room grinning. He walked over to Luna, handing her a picture from his wedding, which had taken place earlier that year. He turned, and saw Harry sitting on the couch, and a smile spread to his face, reaching his eyes. "Harry." He said quietly, walking over, and pulling him into a hug. "It's good to see you, my boy." He said. "Nymphadora said you would be joining us for lunch today." He said, walking to his wife, and wrapping an arm around her.

Luna stood, placing the picture carefully into her bag. "Well, I'll just be off then." She said, tucking a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear. "Thank you very much for the interview," She said to Tonks, "And Harry. It was lovely to see you again." She said, walking over to the door.

Tonks tore away from Lupin, walking over to the girl. "Luna. Why don't you join us for lunch as well. I'm sure you an d Harry have lots to catch up on." She said, putting her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Well…I don't know. I don't want to intrude." She said, her cheeks turning a shade of light pink.

Lupin laughed. "Don't be silly. Nympha has cooked up enough food for a whole army." He said. "And we'd love your company. I'm sure you have an array of stories to tell."

Luna looked as if she were considering for a moment, and then gave a smile. "Well, Father isn't expecting me back home until tonight, and I'm not doing anything else." She nodded. "Of course I'll stay." She said, putting her back down, and sitting back in the chair that she had been occupying when Harry had entered. Tonks and Lupin made their way to the kitchen, rambling about catching up to the two younger ones. Luna glanced over to Harry, her eyes full of understanding.

She had so much that she wanted to say to him. Things that didn't involve Crumple Horned Snorkacks, and tale of Sweden. "I'm sorry." She said, finally. She looked at her hands, which she had been wringing in her lap, and Harry could have sworn her eyes shrunk considerably.

Harry nodded. She knew what he was feeling. Ginny had been Luna's only friend at one point in time. She had been just as special to Luna as she had been to Harry.

"Lunch is ready." Came a cry from the kitchen, and before anymore could be said, Harry and Luna were on their feet, and into the kitchen, smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco, darling." Pansy Parkinson said, trying to stop their four-year old daughter from tearing out chunks of her dark hair. "Can't you stop reading for the night, and come and help me put Lucia to bed?" She asked hoisting the girl onto her other hip.

Draco look up at his wife. They had been married as soon as they turned 17. Immediately, Pansy had fallen pregnant, confirming an heir to the disgraced Malfoy name. Draco himself rarely went out any longer. When he did, taunts and hatred followed him. He was withdrawn. His father was dead, as was his mother. Lucius had been the first to go, dying in the filthy cell that his years of servitude to the Dark Lord had granted him. Narcissa went a couple of weeks later. She was nothing without her husband. He raised his eyes, looking at his daughter. She had his pale face, and glittering silver hair. Yet she looked so much like her mother.

He stood up, stretching his long lanky limbs that adulthood had graced him with. He walked over to the small girl, transferring her into his own arms. After all that he had been through, he had changed. He was still cool, and cold as ice, but at home he smiled, he allowed himself to be a father. "Time for bed?" He asked, letting the small girl rest her head on his shoulder.

She nodded lazily, giving her father a small smile. The two walked to her room, the one closet to his own, in the Malfoy Manor. He set her down in the bed, making sure the covers were tucking up under her chin, just how she liked it.

"Goodnight my darling." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. It was the one thing he had missed out in his childhood. Protection, and love. It was the one thing that he would ever be jealous of. He planned to give his daughter bundles of it, so that she wouldn't turn out like him.

He walked to the doorway, leaving the door open a crack so that some light could shine into her room. And with a final look, he walked back to the sitting room, returning to his usual spot at the window. He liked too look out onto the grounds, and beyond. He liked to imagine that he could just be a normal wizard. A normal man that could forget everything about his younger years.

He stirred when he felt someone sit beside him. He looked up, giving his wife a weak smile. She had always been there for him. She had been with him through all the troubles he had faced, and she never judged. She had finally grown into her nose, and let her hair grow a little longer. Motherhood and marrying had matured her.

"Draco, come away from the window." She said, taking his hand in her own smaller one.

He looked at her, his eye eyes piercing her own emerald ones. "Why?" He asked, his voice gruff.

Pansy sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Draco. It's getting dark outside." She said, toying with the buttons on his jacket. "Come to bed." She said finally, standing up, and tugging on his arm.

"Okay." He said, releasing himself from the window, and looking at her. "If you insist."

Pansy smiled. "I do." She said, and with a final tug, she managed to get him to the bedroom for some well deserved rest.

* * *

Hermione Granger tugged on her boyfriends red hair, trying to wake him up. "Ronald." She said, her voice reverting to the bossy tone that could usually wake anyone up. "It's almost 2 o'clock. Harry will be here any minute." She said, giving a final tug.

"Wha…what..!" He said, jerking from his dreamy state, and sitting up post straight. He looked over to her, wiping sleep from his eyes. "You know, you could find a more pleasant way to wake me." He said, pecking her on the cheek.

Hermione grinned, and walked over to the stove in their tiny kitchen, taking out what was to be their dinner for the night. "Harry said that he's bringing someone with him." She said. "I wonder who it could be."

Ron grinned. "So he's finally moving on." He asked. Although he knew that Ginny and Harry had been close, and he mourned the loss of her every day, he wanted his best friend to find the kind of happiness that he had found with Hermione. He loved his sister, but he had also come to terms with her death. Harry needed that too.

"It might just be a friend Ron." Hermione said, pulling plates out from the cabinet.

Ron shook his head. "It has to be a girl." He said, standing up, and brushing his hair out of his eyes, a triumphant smile on his face.

* * *

_Authors note- Just a short chapter. The next will be much longer._


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione swung the door open, to reveal Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, standing on the porch. She gave a smile, opening the door wider to allow them entrance.

"Luna." She said, wrapping her arms around the girl. The two had never hit it off at school, but as the grew and fought along side each other, they had warmed considerable. Luna was more tolerable of Hermione's by the book nature, and Hermione more accepting of the blonde girl's wilder theories.

Ron clasped Harry's hand in a very manly way, causing the girls to giggle. Hermione closed the door, ushering everyone into the living room, and into a seat. She tossed her wild brown hair behind her ear, taking a seat next to Ron.

"When Harry told us he was bringing a friend, I didn't even think that it would be you." She said to Luna, smiling at the girl.

Luna returned her smile, unbuttoning her large, lime green jacket. "Yes, well. I'm back in town for a while working at _The Quibbler_, and I ran into Harry at Remus and Tonks's place the other day." She said, her serene smile working it's way into her face. "And he said that you two wouldn't mind me intruding in on your dinner together." She blushed slightly. "I seem to be intruding a lot lately."

Ron shook his head. "It's not problem. Really, the more the merrier. That's what I always say." He said, scratching his head.

Hermione stood up, walking over to the kitchen. "Well, I hope everyone likes chicken." She said, placing the plates on the table. "I timed it so that dinner would be ready when you got here Harry. I figured you'd be hungry." She said, motioning for everyone to come and sit at the dining table.

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Well Auror training can take a lot out of you." He said, setting down. "It looks great Hermione." He said.

Luna nodded. "It does."

Hermione smiled, obviously quite proud of her recently acquired culinary skills. "Well, Molly told me that if I was going to be living with Ron, that I would need to improve my cooking skills." She said, bringing a flagon of mead to the table. "So she's been teaching me a couple of things."

Luna smiled. "I remember the summer after the whole…ordeal." She said, referring to the defeat of Voldemort during her sixth year. "We all had dinner at your house." She said. "I think it was the first time that any of us had smiled in so long." She said. Everyone had been getting over the deaths. And the Weasley household was still somber from the loss of Ginny and Charlie. "But somehow your Mum's cooking made everything better." She said, smiling at Ron.

He nodded. "Her food does have that affect." She said, sprinkling salt over his meal. He pecked Hermione on the cheek. "Looks wonderful, 'Mione."

Luna picked up her fork and knife, and started to eat. "So what have you two been up too?" She asked, giving a small smile.

"Well," Hermione said, not quite sure where to start. "Ron's working at the Ministry now, with his father." She said, smiling proudly at her boyfriend. "And I've been doing research for them." She said. "I haven't decided on a core field quite yet." She said, nodding.

Luna smiled. "Sound's like fun."

Ron nodded. "What about you?" He asked, stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth. Clearly his eating habits hadn't changed much since leaving Hogwarts.

Luna smiled. "Well…I've been working for my father as well…" She started. And what remained of six brave students, reminisced over dinner. The Hogwarts gang, back together again.

* * *

Pansy pushed open the door of the dingy little store. Lucia was grasping her arm, her head rested on the woman's shoulders. Draco was trailing behind. Shopping didn't interest him terribly much. She let out a small sigh of exasperation. Yes, they were living at the lush Malfoy Manor, but never in her life would she have imagined having to shop in a dingy store like _Driseldas Half Price Robes_.

"Draco, darling. Can you watch your daughter for a moment, while I try my hardest to find some suitable clothing for us?" She asked, running a hand through her hair to smooth it down.

He nodded, patting the girl on the head, causing her to giggle. He gave his wife a wan smile. "Of course."

Pansy smiled, walking down the aisles, browsing through the racks of under priced, discolored robes. She pulled out an emerald green one, that would look lovely with her hair. She held it up to the antique mirror, glancing at herself haphazardly.

"Pansy?" Came a voice, pushing it's way through the crowd. "I can't find her."

She whipped around, her eyes raging. "Draco? What do you mean you can't find her. Where's Lucia?" She asked, searching the ground for the child.

"I lost her." He said, her hair oddly disheveled, and a pink tinge starting to crawl up his usually pale face. "I turned my back for one second, and she was gone.

The emerald robes crashed the floor, and Pansy threw herself into the throng of people, and clothing. "Lucia?" She called, all dignity forgotten. She looked around wildly. She couldn't lose her daughter. She was the only thing keeping her alive. She couldn't lose the one precious thing in her life. She couldn't…

"Mummy!" Piped a voice behind her, and Pansy darted around, rushing over to her daughter, who was holding onto the hand of a very blonde woman with a slightly surprised look. "Where did you go?" She asked, scooping the little one up, and holding her close.

Lucia pulled back, looking at her Mother in the face. "I went to see the pretty clothing." She said, with a small smile.

Pansy sighed, placing her down on the ground once more. "You must never do that ever again. You put Mum in a very large…"

"Pansy Parkinson?" The woman asked, looking down as the Mother and Daughter conversed.

Pansy looked up, truly looking at Lucia's rescuer. A wave of familiarity came over, and she brought herself up to her full height. "Luna?" She asked. "Luna Lovegood?"

The blonde woman nodded. "I wondered why this little beauty here seemed so familiar." She said, her usual dippy smile crossing her face. "It's been years since I've seen you." She said, remembering all too well the last time they had crossed paths. It had been during her 6th year, Pansy's 7th. The year that Draco defied Voldemort, inevitably causing Harry to defeat him.

Pansy nodded, taking hold of her daughters tiny hand. "Yes. Well, I thank you for bringing her back." She said, in a clipped tone.

"Did you find her?" Draco asked, pushing his way through the crowd. His voice faltered when he saw Luna, and the man that had appeared behind her.

"Harry Potter." He said, moving to stand behind Pansy, his arm going protectively around her waist.

"Malfoy." Harry said, looking at Luna. He turned away from the Malfoys, looking instead to Luna. "I turned around, and you were gone."

Luna smiled. "I was just returning something to Pansy." She said, smiling at the little girl. "You know, you shouldn't wander away from your parents like that."

Lucia nodded tentatively. "You have pretty eyes." She said, tilting her head to the side, and inspecting Luna.

Luna laughed, looking up to Draco and Pansy. "You two have a wonderful daughter." She said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Draco looked at Pansy. "Shall we get out of here?" He asked, his voice slightly exasperated.

Pansy nodded, picked up the girl, and placing her on her hip where she could keep an eye on her at all times. She looked at Luna and Harry once more, slightly jealous of their smiles, and their comfort with each other. "Thank you." She said, and with a flurry of cloaks, they were gone.

* * *

Authours Note: Your comments are wonderful, and greatly appreciated. Thank you so much to all the people who are enjoying this story. Chapter 4 will be up sometime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry opened the door to his apartment. He felt as if it had been forever since he had been inside. For the last week, he had almost lived at Ron and Hermione's, and he had been out with Luna every night. He had to admit, having female company was rather pleasant for Harry. It had been so long, five years to be exact, since he had been with a female that wasn't just a friend.

He wasn't exactly sure _what_ he and Luna were. They hadn't kissed, or anything intimate, but the chemistry between them was explosive. He felt he could talk to her for hours upon hours, about things that didn't even matter. She made the leaves, and the raindrops seem important. Her world was so creative, and he wished that he could be someone that would be able to share it with her someday. He found it hard to admit, but a part of him was falling for Luna Lovegood.

And that was the exact reason why he had invited her over.

The doorbell rang, and Harry jumped. He walked back the mirror in his hallways, trying aimlessly to fix his hair, and adjust his glasses. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes, and praying to someone that his night would play out just as smoothly as the many times he had played it inside his head. He opened the door, and a smile brightened his face.

She looked stunning in a dress of pale blue, making her eyes pop even more than they usually did. Her hair was pulled back, and she was wearing earrings that reminded him vaguely of snowflakes. She gave a small smile. "Hello Harry." She said, quietly, her fingers twiddling nervously at her side.

Harry stepped aside, allowing her entry. "Luna." He breathed. "You look lovely. Please, come in and have a seat." He said, closing the door behind her, and guiding her into the living room.

Luna looked around, taking in the place that was quintessential Harry. She pulled off her jacket, setting it on the couch, and then seating herself. "Thank you for having me over tonight. Father had to work late, so I had nothing better to do other than sit around and watch Muggle TV." She grimaced. She hoped she hadn't sounded like this was a last resort. Like she didn't want to be here. "I'm so glad you owled though, because this is much more interesting."

Harry smiled, bringing her a drink. Butterbeer, fresh from the Leaky Cauldron. He had been down the other day, having a drink with Hagrid. He sat down next to her, sitting upright in a rather stiff position. "Well, I'm glad you came over." He said.

The silence that followed was almost unbearable. Harry looked over to the clock, wishing that it was stop ticking so loudly. He turned to Luna, his head spinning. He didn't know if he should tell her. He didn't know if she felt the same way about him that he did about her. He was almost about to spit the words out, when she leaned over, and brushed a kiss over his cheek.

His hand automatically went to his face, touching the exact spot where her lips had been a moment earlier. He could almost still feel her lips there. If only she hadn't pulled away so fast. "What was that for?" He asked, his voice a little louder than a whisper through the silence.

Luna turned a vivacious shade of red. It was the first time he had ever seen her drop her cool demeanor, other than the times that she fought with Hermione. "I'm sorry, it was terribly unchaste of me. I didn't mean to make you…" She trailed off.

Harry grinned, his heart slowing down by a few beats. He raised his hand cupping her rather delicate face with his hand, drawing her closer to him. "I never said I didn't like it." He added, before kissing her on the lips softly.

Luna didn't object, threading her hands through his hair, pulling her so close, that they were almost molded together. She could feel his heart racing next to her chest, and he was so warm. She pulled away, her lips red and swollen.

Harry pushed a strand of her dirty blonde hair out of her face. "You're beautiful." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Luna looked down, almost embarrassed. Why did he make her feel like this. Like she had never talked to a boy before. Like she wasn't the brass girl who believed in things only if they were known not to have anything supporting him. "What does this mean?" She asked, her eyes lowered.

Harry tilted her chin upward. "I like you." He said. "Since that night after we got back from Lupin's place." He said. "There was something about the way you looked, and the way you had changed since Hogwarts. You're still the same, but you're so different." He said, frowning, because he didn't know the exact words to tell her.

Luna's heart shaped lips curved into a smile. "Good answer Mr. Potter."

* * *

Pansy sat on the couch, her head in hands as she watched Draco pace back and forth. Lucia watched him too, occasionally letting out a little giggle, as she drew pictures of him.

"…And the way he was looking at us. Like we were beneath him." He said, coming to a stop and looking at Pansy. "And he's with that Looney Lovegood. I can't even imagine having a full conversation with that woman." He said. Ever since they had met Harry and Luna in the robe shop, he had ranted and raved.

Lucia smiled. "Is Luna that woman with the big eyes. I liked her." She said, with a small sigh. "She was pretty."

Pansy laughed, bring her hand to her mouth the second the giggle escaped. Sometimes she loved her daughter for her precise timing. She winked at the girl, who attempted to wink back, but couldn't quite get it right.

Draco even had to stop himself from smiling. He remembered a time when a comment like that from anyone would have enraged him, but a lot had happened to him over the years. However, a name was a name, and his name was especially unpopular, and he himself was too stubborn to move on, and show people that he wasn't a real _"Malfoy,"_ anymore.

Pansy walked over to him, hooking her arm through his own, and resting her head on his shoulder, watching Lucia start a new drawing."You start work tomorrow." She said, with a small sigh. She hated to break the mood, and she knew how much he hated talking about work. But it was a must.

He sighed, kissing her lightly on the head. "I know." He said. "I didn't even think they would consider letting another Malfoy step foot inside the Ministry. After the hell my father put those people through. After what I did…" He said, his arm that bore the Dark Mark, tensing slightly. He hated the fact that he was almost embarrassed to go to work. It wasn't a high place in the Ministry, he was going to be starting in the Magical Enforcement Area.

Pansy smiled. "You're going to be fine." She said, pulling away, and looking at him. "And one day, people aren't even going to remember all names of this mess. You will only be remembered by those who were there" She said. "We have all made mistakes. Even _Saint Potter_ has made them." She said, using the old nickname they had christened Harry during school. "But take a look at that little girl over there." She said, glancing at Lucia. "Every time that I regret something I have done is the past, I look at her. And when I do, I see hope." She said, taking his hand in her own.

He smiled. "How did I get so lucky to have you as my wife?" He asked, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

She laughed. "Well, you didn't think you were so lucky when you saw me wearing that pink mess at the Yule Ball during 4th year, did you…" She asked, laughing.

* * *

"But really…" Said Ron, gnoring the groan that came from Hermione, who was nestled under his arm. "Harry said that the litte girl was cute." He added, for the hundredth time. "How can something that comes from Malfoy and Parkinson be called cute." He said, rolling his eyes. "At least our children are going to be good looking."

Hermione looked up, her brown eyes meeting Ron's rather blue ones. "What do you mean our children?" She asked, her eyes betraying a smile that she was harboring. "Have you been thinking about having children?"

Ron blushed, everything apart from the tip of his nose turning pink. "I didn't mean that." He said, quietly.

She smiled, resting her head back onto his chest. "You know, we've been dating for a while Ron." She said. "A really long time. We've basically had a _thing_ since we were fourteen." She said, matter of factly. "And you are trying to tell me that you haven't imagined anything other than being my boyfriend for the rest of eternity."

"Hermione." He said, running a hand through his hair. "You know how I feel about all that."

"I know what you think." She said, sitting upright. "You've told me that you want to marry me a thousand times, and I keep hoping that one day you will. But you never do." She said, her voice taking the tone it always did when they moved onto this subject; angry.

Ron sighed, crossing his arms. "Fine then, marry me." He said, looking over to her.

Hermione shook her head. "No. You can't just do it like that. You can't just propose like that. You have to do something special. Dinner. Or flowers. Or something that makes me want to cry, and jump into your arms." She said, standing up, and throwing the pillow at him. "I'm going to bed." She said, storming off to the bedroom, and slamming the door shut behind her, leaving a very red, very confused Ron sitting behind.

* * *

A/N: How did you like this chapter? I really wanted a chapter that would focus on the emotions of all the couples in the story. I wanted them all to have a very different place in their relationships. The next chapter is going to fast forward to Christmas, and will include a ball at the Ministry…. 


	5. Chapter 5 Part I

The street was as black as the ice covering the pavements, as the two couples made their way to the abandoned telephone box in the middle of the street. Hermione and Luna were walking ahead, arm in arm, laughing and joking as if they were schoolgirls once more. Harry and Ron dwindled behind, feeling rather awkward in their freshly pressed dress robes. As all of them except Luna worked for the Ministry, they had been invited to the annual Christmas party.

Hermione turned around, smiling at the two men. She looked ravishing. Her hair was swept up, held together with oodles of gel. But her eyes were sparkling, and her dark green dress robes only accentuated her figure, and brought out her eyes. Luna on the other hand, had her hair down falling in curls around her face. The pale blue dress robes she had chosen, only make her eyes stand out more than they usually did.

Luna and Harry had been seeing each other for a couple of months. It had been 2 months of complete, and utter bliss. Harry didn't think that he had smiled so much, and when he wasn't with her, he didn't know what to do with himself.

"They look good, don't they?" Ron asked, smiling at his old friend, as he watched the two women talking animatedly ahead.

Harry nodded. "I don't know how we ended up so lucky, mate." He said, with a smile.

They squeezed into the phone box, while Harry dialed the number to enter. Without warning, they started to move, and airy Christmas music filled the small space, causing Hermione to beam, and Ron to grimace. He was so sick of hearing the happy music everywhere he went. As far as he was concerned, Christmas was for presents.

A few moments later, there was a ping, and the woman's voice filled the elevator. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Happy Christmas." She said, in a cool tone.

The four of them stepped out, and the only thing that showed on their faces was awe. It was almost like stepping into the North Pole. The place was decorated with numerous ice sculptures, and real snowflakes. Hundreds of little house-elves dressed in Santa's Helpers costumes were running around the room, serving drinks and snacks. This caused Hermione to turn her nose up, but she still couldn't help but be amazed by the place.

There were hundreds of people packed into the Atrium. Adults and children alike. Luna slipped her hand into Harry's and gave him a small smile. A few people were staring at the foursome, but he was used to that by now. He had lived with it most of his life.

A house-elf came by to take their jackets, with a smile and a bow. Ron and Hermione disappeared into the crowd to find Ron's parents, and brothers.

Harry and Luna were making their way through the crowd, when Luna felt a tug on her dress. She looked down at the floor, expecting an eager house-elf, but instead found a little girl with raven hair, and a black dress on, smiling a toothy grin at her.

"You're the pretty woman from the robe shop." She said, proud that she had remembered.

Luna nodded, looking up to see Pansy and Draco talking a few feet away. "That's right." She said, bending down to get on the same level as the child.

"Daddy was making fun of him." She said, pointing a pale finger to Harry. "Mummy and I were laughing, because Daddy's face turned red like a fire engine." She said, excited to tell Luna her story.

Luna smile her ethereal smile at the girl. "What's your name?" She asked, looking at Harry, who was looking partly nervous, and a little impatient.

"Lucia Anne Malfoy." She said, with a smile.

"Lucia…My name's Luna." Murmured Luna, wondering why the child had been named after her Grandfather. "That's a pretty…" She trailed off, looking up as Pansy approached, her black dress robes trailing the ground. Luna couldn't help but notice that they were a little faded. And now that she saw it, a button was missing from Lucia's dress.

"What are you doing over here?" Pansy asked the child, ignoring Luna, who stood up straight, as Harry placed a hand around her waist.

"Mummy!" Lucia protested. "I was just talking to Luna." She said, with a small smile, slipping her small hand into her mothers larger one.

Pansy glared at Harry and Luna. "You shouldn't talk to strangers Lucia." She said.

Lucia shook her head, as if to contradict her mother. "But you and Daddy know them." She said. "He's Harry." She said, pointing to the owner of the name. "I heard Daddy talking about him."

Pansy reached down, picking up the girl. She turned to Harry and Luna, tilting her head. Although she and Draco's names no longer brought fear to her former students, Pansy still had her aristocratic look. "Potter…Lovegood." She said, by way of greeting.

Luna smiled. "You look lovely." She said, the genuine note that was always in her voice shining through.

Pansy sneered. Trust her to say something like that, when Luna very well knew that she was wearing second hand robes that she had worn to almost every party that year. She reached up to her neck, grasping the diamonds that hung there. The only remembrance of who she once was. "Thanks." She said coldly, looking at Luna's pristine blue robes. How times had changed.

Harry cleared his throat as Draco approached, slipping his hand into his wife's protectively. "Are they bothering you Darling?" He whispered into her ear.

Pansy shook her head, as Lucia rested her head on her shoulders, a sleepy look on her face. The magic of the party was starting to wear off on the young girl. "Luna and Harry were just leaving." She said, a note of finality in her voice.

Harry glared at the woman. "Luna was only being nice to you and your daughter." He said, tugging at Luna's waist. He couldn't stand being around Malfoy and his little wife.

Luna pulled away from Harry, turning back to Pansy, a frown on her usually happy face. "I was only extending a courtesy." She said with a small shrug. "And I did mean it about you looking lovely." She slipped Harry's hand into her own. "And you know, we're probably going to be running into each other a lot, so if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She said, turning around into Harry's arms.

Draco sneered. "You're a lunatic. Why don't you go enjoy Potter and his wealth." He said, taking Lucia who was holding her arms out to him.

Potter was about to retort, when a silence fell over the room. They all looked around them. The place had slowly filled with millions of white rose petals. A light shone from the fountain, and Harry glanced up, a grin spreading across his face.

Standing on top of the fountain was Ron, his eyes frantically searching the crowd. When he found what he was looking for, his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light, and he took his wand out of his robes and shone it on the person in the crowd.

Hermione shielded her face from the wand light, a look of confusion on her face. "Ronald! What are you doing?" She asked, looking away from her conversation with Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, who both had knowing smiles on their faces.

Ron cleared his throat, dimming the wand light slightly as he looked at her. "Hermione. Over the past years, I have considered you a best friend. You've been there for me when no-one else was. Apart from Harry, you were the person that I trusted most in the world." He said, as though he had practiced this speech a million times. "And then something changed. And when I looked at you, you were…beautiful. We've had our share of ups and downs." He said, a sad smile on his face. "But I realized something back at school, and again every time you smile at me. I love you Hermione Granger." He said, as the crowd let out a chorus noise. Some of the women had tears in their eyes.

Ron reached into his pocket, and withdrew a small scarlet box, opening it. In the light, the ring was illuminated. It was big, with a huge diamond on the end. He must have been saving. "Hermione." He said, looking at her. "Marry me…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! This chapter will be in two parts, so expect more from the party! I thought Ron was quite sweet! Feedback would be appreciated. 


End file.
